In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,138, there is shown a throwing device embodying a central, elongate, hollow core comprised of two truncated cones disposed small end to small end and an annular hand-gripping structure disposed about the core midway between its ends defining a hand-gripping portion of generally spherical configuration. It is the purpose of this invention to improve upon the aforesaid patented structure in such a way as to provide an improved hand-gripping portion to thus provide for better control of axial rotation without increasing drag, to provide improved shock-absorbing characteristics, to provide greater safety for the receiver, to provide a durable product which will maintain its useability after thousands of uses, to prevent collapse upon launching, to provide structural integrity, to improve tactile appeal, to provide for buoyancy, and to provide a throwing device which is easy to throw accurately over long distances and easy to catch as well.
Other advantages and improvements will be apparent to the skilled in the art from a consideration of the present disclosure and/or by practicing the claimed invention.